Мисс деньги
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU Romanogers] Steve Rogers no es más que un simple pintor endeudado con un mes de plazo para pagar. Cuando consigue un buen trabajo en la casa de Petrovich, conocería a la viuda Natalia Romanova.
1. Chapter 1

**Мисс деньги**

Deuda

* * *

Sentado, esperando a que dijeran su nombre, estaba el joven pintor. En sus poco trabajadas manos se encontraba una carta un tanto arrugada y con algún que otro pegote de pintura. Sabía que no era forma de presentarse ante los superiores de un banco, pero aquello le había cogido con tanta sorpresa, que nada más terminar de leerla fue a aquella sucursal. Las ansias lo estaban comiendo vivo. Estaba trabajando en un nuevo cuadro y no podía permitir que justo en ese momento llegara aquella carta. Tenía que resolverlo antes de que se quedara sin inspiración para poder seguir.

\- Señor Rogers- Al escuchar su nombre, se levanto y fue directo al despacho, donde un hombre obeso con puro en la boca lo estaba esperando- Buenos días, artista

En un pasado en el que debía saldar su deuda, él hizo aquel cuadro que todavía estaba expuesto en ese despacho, que ocultaba toda la realidad que tenía que mostrar: un hombre que solo quería hacer negocios para mantener a una mujer caprichosa que desarrollo cierta atracción por él, un niño obsesionado con los trenes y una niña que amaba su muñeca. Como odiaba su casa, pero así podía saldar aquellas deudas que tanto le costaban.

-Buenos días, señor Fortune. Hoy me ha llegado esta carta...

-De embargo, lo se, lo he firmado yo- completo la frase como si nada, reforzando ese odio por él- Lo siento, pero debe usted muchos pagos, señor Rogers

-Entienda, mi madre falleció y tenía que llevar todos los pagos para el funeral y...

-A mi me da igual, y lo sabes, tienes que devolver ese préstamo y pagar tus otras deudas. No puedes tener un banco tan importante así... A este paso tendré que llamar a los hombres

-Últimamente no encuentro compradores para mis cuadros como antes y me llevará más tiempo que un mes...

-Lo siento, pero solo tiene ese mes para pagar, o le embargamos, señor. Si no le importa, abandone mi despacho y, Rogers, la próxima que necesite otro retrato de mi familia, le llamaré.

Nada más abandonar el banco y volver a su estudio, le dieron auténticas ganas de agarrar sus brochas y pintar cerdos con puros en sus paredes y cristales. Pero un sentimiento de pintor honrado lo quiso pintar. Ya no tenía inspiración.

Últimamente la suerte no le estaba sonriendo: poca gente quería cuadros como los suyos, los precios no dejaban de subir, la muerte de su madre y sus amigos ya no estaban con él. Ser pobre era un chasco, pero más no tener a nadie con quien sobrellevar todo aquel peso. La idea del suicidio se había cruzado por su mente, así sus cuadros cogerían más sentido. Pero no quería morir todavía. Todavía le quedaba arte por crear.

Aunque viendo la situación, moriría si o si.

Se vio obligado a vender sus cuadros en los parques a precios de risa. Mucha gente se quedaba mirando como seguía pintando mientras intentaba que le compraran uno, y si los compraba, tenía que caer ante un regateo con el que no llegaba ni a pagar la tela. Con un poco de suerte, algún criado llegaba y le pedía que fuera al jardín de su señor para poder pintar su familia o la casa, a un precio más racional. Pero nada cambiaba. Habían pasado cinco días en los que no había recolectado ni el dinero que le costaban los materiales.

-Buenas, señor pintor- dijo un criado muy bien vestido- Mi señor ha visto sus cuadros y le ofrece esta cantidad por estos

Al ver el dinero, suspiro de la alegría. ¡era la mitad de lo que realmente debía! Había quedado en shock hasta que el criado chasqueo los dedos para despertarlo.

-¿Falta de dinero?

-Una deuda muy grande, pero con esto...

-Si es del banco, no cante victoria, ya sabe, los intereses- le recordó el criado- ¿Por qué no pide en mi casa ser el pintor? Su arte le gusta mucho a mi señor y esta muy desesperado por encontrar un pintor que logre pintar bien para su hija. Le pagará toda la deuda si se lo pide

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Era algo que necesitaba desde hacia tiempo. Podía encontrar un mecenas que le sacara de la ruina y poder pintar libremente. Como siempre quiso: pintar todo lo que ocupara su mente. Solo deseaba que el señor no fuera tan cruel.

El criado le llevó hasta su jefe, que lo examinó de arriba a bajo. Cogió sus cuadros y vio una gran sonrisa que hacía un poco de gracia por aquellos bigotes.

-Bien hecho, chico, quizás si que le gustan a mi niña... ¡Llévalo a casa, Pietro!

* * *

Iepale! Cuando tiempo~

Me voy a cagar en fanfiction porque hasta ahora no me ha dejado subir un nuevo fanfic, Romanogers para variar.

La traducción del titulo por Google es "Miss Dinero".

prometo no tardar en subir el siguiente!


	2. Chapter 2

**Мисс деньги**

Los Pretendientes

* * *

Aquella casa debía llamarse mansión por su gran tamaño. Estaba rodeado de un muy bien cuidado jardín, con un único camino de piedra donde pasaban los carros. Podía ver por la ventanilla la casa de un piso realmente fuerte, imponente, recto y un montón de adjetivos que no llegarían a completar todo lo que tenia que decir. ¡Y una de las salas de ese enorme lugar era suyo!

Pietro abrió la puerta y primero bajo el señor, seguido de él. En la puerta esperaban un mayordomo y una mujer que parecía ser la criada con un inusual delantal rojo. Ambos saludaron con cortesía y abrieron la puerta. Preguntaron por el paseo y poco más.

\- Wanda, prepara una habitación para el nuevo pintor...últimamente tu hermano me consigue cosas buenas- alagó mientras hacía que el mayordomo le cogiera la chaqueta- por favor, cuídala bien que es mi favorita

\- Si señor- le dijo el mayordomo antes de irse- bienvenido, señor

Del asombro, él solo supo decir que "gracias" por el gran impacto que le daba la casa. dos escaleras, en la parte superior, suelo de mármol con el que cada paso se podía escuchar. Grandes arañas de cristal como lámparas y las paredes gritaban necesidad de cuadros.

\- Nosotros también nos quedamos así a primera vez- le dijo Pietro. Pensó que se refería a Wanda.

Wanda no tardó en llegar y llevarlo a la habitación. Era más grande que la que tuvo en su antiguo alquiler, tenía espacio para guardar todos sus materiales aunque no fueran realmente muchos. ¡La cama era realmente cómoda! Vio como Pietro se reía y se puso recto. Los siguió para descubrir las dos plantas, su estudio, el despacho del señor, las habitaciones de la señorita que no podía ver... Todo era de gran tamaño, colosal, que intentaba ser decorado con unos adornos dignos del palacio real. Sin duda, le había tocado el gordo. ¡dios era testigo de que tanto quería pintar!

-Señor Petrovich, esté tranquilo, la joven esta perfectamente por ahora- se escuchó hablar a alguien

Pietro hizo que se escondiera, pero igualmente se escuchaba a un hombre dar su pronostico sobre una joven. El doctor aseguraba que la joven estaba bien por esos momentos, que no necesitaba hacer tantas visitas a diario y pasarían a cada dos días. Era noticias realmente buenas, pero igualmente, el señor no estaba contento. Insistía en saber si aquello ya había desaparecido y al parecer, eso no sabía decirlo con exactitud.

-El Doctor Banner tiene razón, padre- dijo una voz femenina. Era suave.- Estaré bien

-Mi pequeña Nattie, sabes que no quiero que te pase nada, así que no ínsitas y vuelve a la cama

-Pero...Esta hecho- se escucho el ruido de una puerta cerrada.

Acababa de desperdiciar la ocasión perfecta de conocer a la señorita. Decidió que no quería escuchar más y se fue a la cocina, donde Wanda y el mayordomo ya estaba preparando una sencilla merienda: té y pastas. Ella se esforzaba en hacerlos mientras que el mayordomo se esforzaba en cada detalle para hacer el mejor té. Pietro no tardó en reírse.

-Hermanita... No te esmeres tanto en las pastas para Nat

-La señorita Romanoff tiene un invitado muy especial hoy- dijo el mayordomo, entrando en la conversación de pleno- El señor Stark desea...

-La fortuna de mi señorita, ex-mayordomo de Stark- dijo en un tono desafiante. Pero aquello no movió en absoluto al hombre de sus tareas- ese hombre solo quiere a mi señora mientras este de buen ver y como lo sabe, Jarvis, su fortuna

-No puede acusar a nadie, Maximoff

Como termino de preparar el té, salió de la cocina, al parecer indignado. Wanda también lo estaba.

-¡No tendrías que molestarlo!-soltó cuando cerró la puerta

-Y tu deberás quitar los ojos en él- contrapuso el gemelo

-Chicos...- intentó entrar Steve, ya que no entendía absolutamente nada.

Ambos miraron al confuso pintor, a lo que después de ver como cambiaron miradas, decidieron contarle lo que pasaba.

-La señorita Natasha Romanoff es la hijastra el señor Iván Petrovich, y ella se casó y enviudo con el señor Shostakov por un accidente a caballo.- explicó Wanda- Antes éramos muy amigas, pero nos vemos menos porque al poco se enfermo y por eso siempre viene el Doctor Banner. No saben que es, pero la pone muy débil y el señor teme que muera. Por eso desea que usted la pinte, de la mejor de las formas.

-Pero ha corrido el rumor y todos los días hay un finolis queriendo ser el próximo marido de Nat. No los lo menos, el único sincero es su amigo de la infancia Barton,

-Solo dice eso después de la boda con la señorita Laura y tener tres hijos maravillosos...algún día los pintaras con Natasha, seguro. Si para entonces sigue viviendo...dios espere que si.

Nada más terminar de escuchar la historia, comprendió las ganas que tenía de empezar en ese momento. Por segundos, deseaba conocer a la mujer de aquella suave y preciosa voz. La imaginaba con largos cabellos oscuros, tez pálida, ojos claros y ropas muy cargadas con el corsé bien apretado. Se disculpó e intentó ver un poco de la reunión entre el invitado y los señores de la casa escondido en la puerta. Solo podía ver a un correcto Jarvis, el señor Petrovich acariciándose el bigote, el famoso señor Tony Stark fanfarroneando de todas sus nuevas posesiones con un buen traje importado, pero no llegaba a ver a la señorita Romanoff. Solo podía ver algunos de los pliegues azules de su vestido y las manos enguantadas en azul apoyadas en el borde del sofá. Ese misterio del no saber hacía que Steve se interesara más en ella. Su voz era tan suave y tranquila que cualquiera podía quedarse a escuchar lo que fuera.

-Eh, Rogers, que el jefe odia que espíen...-le susurró Pietro, haciendo que se alejara y cerrara la puerta de inmediato.

-No entiendo porque deja que hombres como él se acerquen a ella- dijo un poco indignado

-Porque hombres como él pueden mandarte a un lugar que puede ser mejor para la enfermedad de la señorita. Ella no quiere saber nada de esos hombres, quiere seguir viviendo como la señorita Natasha, pero necesita que alguien la obligue a moverse y eso solo lo hace un hombre como el señor Stark, Barnes o Murdock.

-¡Eso no es amor, es interés! El amor es algo que tiene que liberar el corazón y alma de uno mismo, abrazarlo y mimarlo, relajándolo del peso de la vida. Algo que eleve y te deje volar. Que te de energia. Y no que te obliguen.

La señorita Wanda estaba realmente roja por las palabras del pintor. Nadie en esa casa se había expresado de esa forma. ¡Hasta Pietro miraba a otra parte! Al recordar el discurso que acababa de soltar, decidió salir por la puerta de la cocina y admirar el enorme parque hasta que el señor Stark y la señora Romanoff abandonaran la sala en una despedida. El jardín era más grande de lo que se esperaba. habían flores de todos los tipos, una fuente realmente enorme y un lugar tranquilo con mesas y sillas para sentarse. Era algo digno de guardar en un cuadro.

-¡Steve, sal de ahí que van los señores!- Grito el gemelo mayor de los Maximoff

obedeció al instante, llegando a la puerta antes que los señores. Quería mirar por la ventana, pero justo entro Jarvis para coger más té y las pastas de Wanda. Cuando este por fin salió miro por la ventana, pero seguía sin poder ver a la señora. La intriga lo estaba matando. Ansiaba ver aunque fuera el pelo de la joven y pintarla de espalda. Los chicos comprendían porque quería ver a la enigmática señorita, pero a la vez se reían por como no llegaba a ver a la señorita y un sombrero cubria los cabellos de la chica.

Nada más llegar la noche, Steve supo que comería igual que los sirvientes, con ellos, y realmente le encantaban los platos calientes de la gemela Maximoff. Ella se veía realmente interesada en saber si Jarvis comía sus platos mientras que su hermano se veía realmente molesto. Era lo más próximo a una escena de la que jamás había quería plasmar en uno de sus cuadros. Agradeció por la cena y salió de la cocina por la puerta principal, que daba directo con el comedor. El señor había comido solo, por lo que era normal ver solo un juego todavía sin recoger. Salió por otra puerta, donde llego al enorme recibidor. Con apenas algunas velas encendidas, todo había cogido un color diferente, más frío. Mientras subía las escaleras, Una luz se aproximaba, quizás alguna sirvienta que no quería llamar la atención. Se despreocupo y siguió subiendo hasta ver un rostro desconocido pero perfecto, con pelo semejante al fuego, labios carnosos y ojos hierba que podían hechizar hasta al mas fuerte de los guerreros. No sabia quien era, pero lo acababa de enganchar cual pez. Intentando ir para atrás, se tropezó y se cayó de una forma un tanto cómica. La chica bajo rápido las escaleras y le pregunta con voz suave y preocupada que tal estaba. Aunque fuera una pregunta estúpida (¿Quién estaba bien después de caer como un idiota por las escaleras?) dio gracias a dios de haber escuchado la voz de aquella mujer. Los demás criados fueron y con la luz se fijó en su camisón morado, en todos sus rasgos...

-¿Steve?- preguntó Wanda cambiándose por la desconocida- Perdónele, señorita Romanova...

-¿Señorita Romanova?- preguntó intentando por lo menos sentarse. Jarvis fue a por algo mientras Pietro intentaba ayudarlo entre risas- ¿la hija del señor?

-Si... aunque cuando el no esta, estaría bien que me llamarais Natasha, Nat...-dijo bastante desenfadada- Me alegro de que estés bien, pero...¿Quien eres?

-Es el nuevo pintor, Steven Rogers- dijo Wanda- El pintor Rogers se encargara de usted sabe que...

-Es mono- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Steve no tardó en ponerse rojo. Agradecía que las luces no estuvieran iluminando su cara, aunque Pietro no tardó en reírse más- Tranquilo, Jarvis.

-Señorita, ¿Qué diría su padre si se despertará?-

-Tengo hambre, no quiero hablar con nadie mañana y tengo ganas de un platillo de Wanda.

Sin medir más palabras con el mayordomo, se despidió de forma elegante del pintor y se marchó a la cocina, acompañada de Wanda, que sonreía. Pietro dejó de reír y ayudó a levantarse del suelo a Steve, quien todavía no salía de su asombro.

-La señorita es asombrosa- se le escapó mientras intentaba arreglarse un poco. Era de las únicas ropas que no tenían arreglos cutres.

-No sueñes mucho con ella, es la hija de Iván y nunca dejará que si quiera seáis amigos. Te recordará una y otra vez lo que eres- dijo un tanto serio- El señor la sobre protege y la lleva solo a reuniones de gente con gran posición, a diario trae al Doctor Banner para que la examine y le trae los posibles maridos para ella

-¿Maridos?- preguntó bastante seco. Nunca pensó que estaría ante ese tipo de familia

-Lo que pasa es que Natasha esta enferma. No se de que, pero algo bastante serio, por lo que el señor no quiere que se vaya tan rápido. Ella debe casarse con alguien que ela quiera, pero de los pretendientes que él escoja para dejarlo con alguien. Verdaderamente me da pena. Si me disculpas, vete a dormir, que yo vigilare de que mi hermana este bien

Steve obedeció al instante solo por las ganas de querer tumbarse en aquella cama tan mullida. No sabía nada de aquello, pero tenía lógica porque él estaba solo ahí para salvar su estudio de la deuda y poder seguir pintando libremente. Ella le recordaba a un pájaro enjaulado, y necesitaba conocer la vida. Era un hecho que la gente moría, había que aceptarlo, pero no entendía porque esas enormes ganas de juntarla con alguien.

Le haría los mejores cuadros, que intentaran coger toda esa belleza que ella tenía. NO podía dejar que ella en si cayera en el olvido. La había fascinado al completo. Necesitaba pintarla. Verla. Escucharla.

Era de idiotas.

La caída le habría afectado demasiado.

* * *

prometo no tardar en subir el siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

**Мисс деньги**

Pintura Roja

* * *

El desayuno era magnifico. Sin duda, Wanda era una maestra. Normal que a la señorita le encantara picar su comida a aquellas horas de la noche.

Desde que conoció a la mujer, como un idiota de letras, no dejaba de olvidar cada uno de los rasgos de ella. Su cabeza imploraba volver a verla pero sabia que no podría. Por una parte sabia que solo debía ser un admirador mas de la belleza Romanova, pero por otra parte quería algo mas: Pintarla. Guardarla para él.

\- Tierra llamando a Rogers- lo llamaba Pietro golpeándolo con una cesta de mimbre

\- Déjalo, hermano, que rompes la cesta y se enfada el señor Petrovich

\- Perdonad, es que estaba pensando en... Mi deuda- busco otra después que fuera sincera. Los tres lo miraron un tanto curiosos- es que solo he podido pagar la mitad y como no pague la otra mitad, no se que será de mi

\- Si trabajas mucho con el señor seguro que te lo salda- dijo el mayordomo Jarvis

\- No me digas eso, seria cambiar de deudor y que vergüenzas pasaría con el señor.

\- Espero que tus deudas sean solo con el banco, últimamente hay muchos matones que - quiso añadir Wanda.

Steve se despreocupo. Por lo que a el le respectaba, lo mejor contra una deuda no era matar al deudor, si no, se perdería todo, además de un banco y algunos talleres de pintura "de confianza".

\- ¿Para que la cesta?- se atrevió a preguntar

\- La señora tiene otra cita. Esta vez bien con mejor amigo Barton...

-¿ El arquero olímpico?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido

No había nadie que no conociera a los grandes atletas y entre ellos estaba Clinton Barton, sorprendentemente el mejor amigo de Natasha. Él tenia familia, una mujer y tres preciosos hijos, por lo que debían ser grandes amigos o amantes, y no veía capaz a la pelirroja a hacer el papel de rompe hogares. No. Ella tenia una figura que resaltaba ante los demás de tal forma que no necesitaba ser la amante de nadie.

\- Barton quiere que conozca a Nathaniel Pietro - dijo el mayor de los Maximoff- Quizás Iván te pide que les hagas algo por un buen precio

-No creo... Aun ni me ha pedido para su hija

\- Chicos, moveos, que ya ha llegado el carro con el que se llevan a la señorita- alerto el mayordomo al mirar por la ventana el coche que acababa de llegar. Era mucho mas diferente de lo que alguno se ellos podía imaginar, algo que no era tan costoso como el de los Romanov, pero si un poco mas grande. Sin duda alguna, era por la familia que no dejaba de crecer.

Natasha bajaba con un vestido muy suave y poco detallado y un sombrero, ayudada por su padre, que tenia una sonrisa que se volvía graciosa por el bigote. Natasha abrazo, feliz de ver a su amigo cuando Clint paso por la puerta. Eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Steve, que miraba un poco asombrado al atleta. No siempre podía ver a gente tan famosa a unas pocas baldosas de distancia. Wanda lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia la cocina.

\- No mires tanto a la señora si no es para pintar

\- Wanda, yo...

\- Te lo advierto, no quieras enfadar al señor, ni veas a la señora a las noches cuando viene a comer. Limítate a pintar lejos de ella. Los hombres como tu sois los primeros en caer bajo sus encantos

La sirvienta tenía razón, cualquier hombre con buena vista no podía apartarla de la preciosa figura de la señorita de la casa. Era algo difícil de olvidar. Salió al patio con papel y uno de sus tantos cuadernos para poder hacer bocetos, pero realmente hizo poco. Estaba tan idiotizado como aquellos hombres de la literatura. Decidió revisar sus materiales cuando se topó con que le faltaban pinturas. Le pidió permiso al señor para ir al centro con Pietro, quien se encargaría de ayudarlo hasta con los gastos. Ellos hablaron muy poco de camino, realmente no sabían como alargar la conversación. Finalmente llegaron y no fue una sorpresa ver como su antigua casa estaba destrozada, pero igualmente le dolía, ya que era el esfuerzo de una vida la que habían saqueado. Le pidió que no llamara a la policía, que sabía quienes habían sido y porque. Pietro no quiso indagar y pasaron a la zona comercial, donde le costó bastante encontrar las pinturas que tanto ansiaba. Le dio especial dedicación a la pintura roja con la que quería pintar el cabello de la señora.

Natalia llegó al tiempo que ellos. Tenía una sonrisa cansada y la saludo lo mejor que pudo, estando tan ocupado con los trastos ya que Pietro tenía que ayudar antes a la señora con ayuda del mayordomo.

\- ¿Eres el pintor?- le preguntó el arquero, sorprendiendo al pobre pintor

\- ¡SI!- contestó rápido, haciendo reír al arquero

\- Un día de estos vendré con la familia...solo te aviso

La tarde fue tranquila, solo hasta que llego la noche. Realmente estaba pendiente de saber si esa noche volvía a bajar las escaleras, pero no pasaba. Wanda prácticamente lo estaba echando de la cocina mientras Pietro intentaba que Jarvis se relajara un poco.

\- Chicos...se os oye desde el pasillo

\- ¡Señorita Natasha!- dijeron los cuatro a la vez, bastante sorprendidos

Aquel era un milagro que le encantaba ver.

\- Pintor, quédate... quiero conocer al nuevo en la casa

\- Señorita, le prepararé su té...

\- NO Jarvis, con agua me sobra, solo quería comer algo más fuerte que lo poco que me trae padre para cenar... así me es menos fuerte el medicamento de Banner. Bueno, ¡Cuéntame algo, pintor!

Steve no sabía que decir. Sentía como si un gato acabara de comerle la lengua. Le contó que había conseguido unas pinturas en el centro, y decidió no contarle nada de su deuda o los matones rompe hogares. Realmente admiraba ver como sonreía o comía un bocado de la comida de Wanda, quien estaba realmente molesta.

\- Hace año que no voy al centro, solo si es asunto médico, ya que Banner aconsejo a mi padre que en el campo podría durar un poco más viva.

\- Señorita, usted vivirá aunque no sea físico, porque ha dejado aquí un algo que hará que todo el mundo no podrá olvidar fácilmente

\- Que dulce... lastima que te equivoques. Yo no he echo nada por nadie y menos aquí atrapada

\- Tengo una idea

* * *

prometo no tardar en subir el siguiente!


	4. Chapter 4

**Мисс деньги**

Aire

* * *

Las mañanas en la mansión eran algo frías, pero le gustaban. Estaba dudando entre salir, cambiarse y afrontar otro duro día o fingir estar enfermo para poder quedarse en la cama. Recordó la conversación a la noche con la señora y se puso de pie casi al instante.

Pensaba que lo que sentía debía ser una locura, una simple atracción que se vería finalizada con la aparición de la verdadera dueña de su corazón, pero no, era algo mucho más fuerte. SI bien desde pequeño se había quedado prendado ante a aparición de sentimientos fuertes, no sabía que realmente se sentía hasta ese momento. Podía acordarse de todo al mínimo detalle: sus ojos, su pelo, su estúpida caída en las escaleras, Wanda advirtiendo que no debía, Pietro riéndose..

Sin duda alguna, todo muy pintoresco.

\- Esta tarde vuelve el señor Barnes de su viaje con un regalo para la señora- cotilleo la mujer con el delantal escarlata- Y por lo que he oído al señor, quizás sea él quien coja la mano de la señora

\- ¡NO!- Gritaron Pietro y Steve a la vez

\- Hermanito, pintorzuelo, ya lo hablamos: nada de oponerse a las decisiones del señor Petrovich. Todo lo hace para que su hija sea feliz y viva más.

\- Pero Natasha no sería feliz sin experimentar el primer amor

\- ¿Y quien dice que el señor Barnes no sea la persona de la que se enamore?- entró al trapo Jarvis- Os recuerdo que eran buenos amigos antes de crecer a adolescentes mimados

\- ¿Si fuera así, no le hubiera dicho Natasha la verdad al señor y se hubiera ahorrado los millones de pretendientes que le ha traído a la pobre?- siguió Pietro, quien no aceptaba ninguna de las cosas- Ella lo quiere como el amigo idiota que es. Además, el señor Barnes ya estuvo una vez prometido con aquella señorita que decidió huir de todo y no se supo más de ella

Steve se quedó a un lado, sin enterarse de media conversación de los sirvientes. Él no quería que ella se casara con un desconocido con dinero que la pueda llevar a los lugares donde su enfermedad no la golpeara tanto o con un amigo rico de la infancia, quería que estuviera con él pintando apartados de todo aquello. La vida sencilla con mucho amor era lo que sanaba realmente el corazón.

\- ¡Eh, Steve! ¡Tierra llamando a a Steve Rogers!

\- ¡¿EH?!

\- Otra vez...- suspiró Wanda

\- Yo creo que Natasha solo puede conocer el amor de verdad por su cuenta. Por muchos hombres que vengan, por muy amigos que sean, el amor nace solo... presionarlo no es más que una estupidez

\- Ves hermanita, este esta de mi parte

\- Pietro, que este estúpido esta enamorado de la señora y como se meta, arderemos todos en el infierno de la desgracia

\- Tu no vuelves a la iglesia en mucho tiempo- sentenció su hermano

¿Enamorado? ¿Tan rápido se decía aquella palabra. Apenas conocía a la señora, pero ya sentía aquello como una conexión repentina.

\- Anoche le dije que tenía la idea de enseñarle a la tarde todos mis bocetos y cuadros de como era la ciudad ya que no encontramos forma de escapar de esta casa...

\- Os llevaría, pero no sabría como responder al señor después...-comento un poco Pietro enfadando más a su hermana

Opto por despedirse para poder dibujar algo en el jardín. Esa paz capaz de aislar a cualquiera de ese mundo cruel que era la ciudad, podía comprender porque todos los ricos optaban por moverse a esa periferia. Era suave, perfecto para todo a diferencia de esos puentes llenos de mendigos, esas calles abarrotadas, esas casas tan altas...

\- ¿Puedo echarle una hojeada?

\- ¡Señorita Romanoff, no me asuste!

\- Perdona, Steve, pero estaba cansada de esperar a Banner o Barnes... No tenía nada que hacer y quería ver ese cuaderno tuyo

Con la mano temblando, le entregó aquel cuaderno lleno de bocetos. Ella se quedo asombrada al conocer aquel exterior prohibido. Él intentó explicar que no era más de lo que veía, con algún detalle inventado para quedar bien, pero ella seguía absorta en conocer cada uno de os detalles que nunca había visto en persona.

\- Me gusta como lo haces... ¡Hazme un retrato!


	5. Chapter 5

**Мисс деньги**

Ella

* * *

\- Has sido muy rápido y es precioso, Steve- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Si bien, él sabía que no había sido rápido y que ese simple boceto no era nada comparada con todo lo que él realmente podía hacer, a ella le encantó y no había prueba mayor que aquella sonrisa sincera que demostraba todo. Esa sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre que la viera.

\- Steve... ¿Solo estas aquí por el trabajo?

\- Bueno, su padre me contrató a través de Pietro... Todos los artistas necesitamos comer

\- Si no tienes dinero, con una serie de acuerdos con una señora adinerada te podría salvar

\- Pero sería un esclavo de todo aquello que amo menos a esa señora que no pertenece a mi mundo, Natasha. Tu y tienes dinero de sobra, el hecho de que tu padre quiera que te juntes con alguien antes de la muerte...

\- Si fuera por mi me mudaría a las costas de pacifico tomando algo en uno de esos bares animados y ver muchas vidas...

\- Señorita...usted tiene la capacidad para hacer que la ame cualquiera

\- Pero no para hacer que me ame la persona que yo quiero, Steve

Si bien las palabras de la mujer habían llegado hondo, el pintor quiso contestar pero ella ya se había marchado, dejándolo delante de uno de los paisajes más solitarios que jamás había contemplado. Por puro miedo a ver a cualquier matón de los hombres a los que les debía dinero, Rogers volvió a la casa y se encerró en su habitación, tratando de imaginar que como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera hecho caso a su padre. No estaría endeudado, aburrido en frente de un montón de papeles que pasarían por la trituradora sin remedio alguno después de ser rechazados o aprobados. ¿una familia? Quizás una mujer, un varón y una criada que le daría más amor que a la señora que tendría como esposa.

No quería para nada esa vida.

Prefería estar endeudado antes que meterse a trabajar en alguno de esos puestos de trabajo donde olvidaba que era vivir.

Al no tener un reloj a mano, no supo cuanto tiempo se había quedado tendido en la cama,hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. No quiso levantarse, ya que esa persona cerró la puerta y dio por hecho de que se había marchado creyendo que estaba dormido. Toda sospecha de aquello se fue al traste al notar una persona encima suyo, y choco su mirada con ella, viendo unos hermosos ojos verdes empañados en lagrimas que caían sin remedio sobre sus mejillas. Quería levantar la mano y secarlas, pero no podía.

¿Era un maldito sueño más?

\- ¡Eres un estupido, Rogers! ¡Yo te quiero a ti y no a Barnes!

Necesito de unos segundos antes de entender que nada de lo que estaba viendo era un maldito sueño. Ella estaba llorando sobre él.

\- Señorita... Usted no puede fijarse en mi, soy un pintor que no tiene donde caerse muerto, aunque me encantaría mantenerla con todo el cariño que le tengo.

\- ¡No más cariño! ¡Quiero tu amor, estúpido pintor!

Eran momentos confusos, no sabía que había pasado de antemano, pero realmente le gustaba lo que veía, a pesar de ser parte de las lagrimas de Natasha.

Simplemente, se le ocurrió besar sus labios rojos. No sabía porque, le nacía de dentro. Debía hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Señorita, pare, nos puede ver alguien

\- No me llames más, señorita, Steve

Rogers no se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Absolutamente nada. Si bien todavía creía que aquel día que ella lo beso había sido parte de un precioso sueño, los días siguientes eran como el mejor de los colores. Las formas no fueron como a él, en su demasiada imaginativa mente, pensaba, pero estaba igual de contento. A veces tenía miedo de que el señor Petrovich los pillase, e incluso le decía a la señorita que debía sospechar porque cada día se veía más sonriente y algo coqueta con aquel sencillo (e innecesario) maquillaje. El doctor Banner ya no hacía tantas visitas como antes. Era un gran alivio para Steve, porque podía ser la vaga esperanza de que ella estuviera bien. Pero cada tarde debí observar desde la distancia con pincel como el señorito Barnes intentaba pasar la linea de amigos. Eso seguro que aliviaba el viejo corazón de Iván.

Algo que ninguno de los dos podían negar era que Wanda Maximoff lo sabía y que no lo aprobaba.

Todas las mañanas ella servía el desayuno malhumorada, ya no se la veía recibir ordenes de Natasha como antes. Pietro intentaba disculparla, pero sabía que lo hacía como marca de cortesía para que la señorita no la echara. En cierto modo podía entenderla, pero quería que comprendiera y cambiara esa vista. Estaban enamorados y eso no hacía daño, que el amor no entendía de dinero o cualquier cosa. Pero ella se lo dijo una vez y esa frase no dejaba de atormentar la cabeza del pintor.

\- El dinero no da de comer. ¿Cómo podrías ayudarla si estas endeudado? ¿Cómo podrás pagar sus medicinas?

Y es que era algo que ninguno de los superiores sabían. Que ya habían destrozado su taller y por minutos se acortaba la distancia para el pago final. No dudaba en que lo fueran a matar por las palizas, no sería el primer artista hallado muerto por eso. Aunque con todo esa aventura, ese romance secreto, estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar. Ella le daba vida no solo a su paleta, a ese pobre y estúpido corazón.

\- Señor, creo que ya puedo empezar el trabajo que me encargo. Puede estar presente si quiere

Él accedió siempre y cuando Natasha pudiera estar bien. Las veces que él no estaba presente (ya fuera por amigos o trabajo) ella aprovechaba para sacar ese lado que a él tanto le gustaba e Iván no conocía. Pero se retrasaba tanto que al señor le parecía un poco raro. La excusa siempre era "nos distraemos muy fácil con la merienda" o "a veces se siente demasiado mal para seguir. Pero el verdadero retraso estaba en las visitas de los pretendientes.

\- No seas celoso, mi querido pintor

\- No puedo evitarlo

Y bien que no podía evitarlo. Como se quedaba mirando con muy mala cara todas las situaciones en las que ella no podía salir corriendo. A veces le decía a Jarvis que envenenara la comida a ver si así no iba más gente, pero el sirviente lo sentía como mala broma.

\- Pietro, te veo muy molesto- le dijo mientras no dejaba de mirar como su hermana se encargaba de ordenar la cocina. Aquella conversación era solo para que no le preguntara por la señorita- Wanda no ha echo nada malo

\- Si, esta metiéndose en la vida de Nat- aquello lo dijo con un tono más elevado para que ella pudiera escucharlo- Y no debería meterse en los asuntos de los mayores. Y tampoco me gusta su actitud con Jarvis

No era un misterio para nadie que Wanda y Jarvis se entendían de una forma muy similar a ellos dos, pero a Pietro no le gustaba nada que aquello fuer así. No era por odio gratuito por Jarvis, si lo tenía en alta estima, pero esa vena protectora por su hermana impedía querer verla casada y con hijos a la vez que trabajaba para el señor Petrovich.

Los días pasaban y podía ver como cada vez el señor estaba más contento, como si noticias fueran a invadir la casa. Steve tuvo que darse un poco más de prisa con su obra y durante aquellos días Banner hacía cada vez más acto de presencia. El pintor sintió que no iba a ser nada bueno para él. Al poco, Natasha seguía reuniéndose con Barnes y por Wanda, supo que tenía que ver con él y alguna noticia que, claramente, no le gustaba nada. Al final de aquella semana, el señor ordeno a todos los empleados que se reunieran en el salón.

\- Tengo noticias perfectas. Mañana será la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija Natasha y todo tiene que estar perfecto. Haced que esta casa este impecable para todos los invitados.

Y con cada una de aquellas palabras, el corazón de Steve se rompía más y más.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya fuera por rabia o tristeza, Steve decidió empezar a crear una distancia que Natasha no podría alcanzar. Con lo que había cobrado de aquel cuadro (que decidió terminar usando a Wanda como modelo) aun no le llegaba para pagar aquella estúpida deuda, por lo que decidió hacer las maletas y buscar compradores como hacía antes. Por lo menos podría pagar una parte. Pero Petrovich lo quería todavía dentro del equipo. En esos momentos todo estaba tan mezclado que no podía huir. Su huida era más que evidente, no quería encarar a su amante todavía. Porque él no quería que fueran amantes, no quería las migajas de amor que le fuera dando, quería ser él único en su vida.

Pero la poca distancia que había entre los dos no dio al olvido. Daba a un deseo casi enfermizo a que se produjera un breve pero intenso descuido, una noche solos, lo que fuera solo para tener un apasionado encuentro. Le volvía loco. Y podía verlo en aquellos ojos que tanto lo buscaban.

\- Malas noticias, chicos: la señorita Romanoff esta en cama- dijo Wanda Maximoff entrando en la cocina con su bandeja- Ha vuelto a enfermar y el señor cree que habrá que posponer la boda

\- No digas eso- dijo Pietro antes de morder una manzana

\- Pero ¿Qué tiene ella exactamente?- se atrevió a preguntar el pintor

\- Algo raro y malo- solo supo decir la chica

Sabía que no debía preocuparse y seguir con aquella idea de poner distancia, pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaban y ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos y ser él quien cuidara de ella a pesar de no tener ni idea de medicina. A veces se sorprendía demasiado de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

Llegada la noche, no pudo dormir con todas aquellas preocupaciones acechando su mente. Quería garabatear algo en sus hojas, pero seguían igual de blancas por ese bloqueo que se formaba. Se sentía acabado mentalmente. Solo por un momento la fugaz idea de coger sus cosas, el dinero y huir como una rata asustada había pasado por su mente. Absurdo. Él quería quedarse con ella, pero también irse por la boda. Se odiaba si mismo por pensar de esa forma.

\- Steve, tenemos que hablar

Aquella voz salio de la puerta. No sabía en que momento, la señorita Romanoff había entrado con aquel suave camisón morado que alguna noche tuvo el placer de quitar. Como deseaba volver a quitárselo, pero oprimió ese deseo y metió sus manos en el bolsillo. Ella se acercó a él con paso y deseo firme.

\- No tenemos que hablar nada, señorita- dijo de tal forma que molestó e hirió a la joven- Usted se va a casar y yo pintaré un hermoso retrato de recién casada. Ya no podré llamarla señorita.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Yo te quiero!- ella tosió fuerte y él pudo ver bajo la suave luz que era sangre. No estaba bien. Le preocupaba

\- Lo mejor para ambos es la distancia. Dedique su tiempo en estar con su prometido o arreglando los últimos detalles del enlace.

\- ¿Puedes escucharme por un mísero momento?- se estaba impacientando demasiado- Escapémonos, Steve. Vamos lejos de aquí.

Con una negativa que le costó decir al pintor, pudo ver como la joven se marchaba. Quería romper las cosas que tenía a su alrededor. Quería pararla y hacerla entrar en su cama. Pero si se reprimía era porque no podía ser. La vida o concepto de hacer una familia estaba muy lejos si seguía casi obsesionado con ella. Le dolía amarla.

Poco a poco, el día del matrimonio se iba acercando, de la misma forma que el poco romance que habían vivido se iba alejando y perdiendo. Cada segundo lejos de ella, era una puñalada que Steve se callaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Los días pasaban con lenta agonía y poco a poco, llegaba aquel odioso día.

Natasha dejó de insistir en su reencuentro como amantes y para Steve, aquella agonía era digna para una novela. Envidiaba el amor que se tenían Jarvis y Wanda, simple y sin complicaciones (quitando la negativa de su hermano). Él solo podía pintar pura tristeza. No podía negar que le llamaba la atención las constantes visitas del doctor y las faltas de su presencia en cualquier parte. Su salud se deterioraba por momentos irremediablemente. Se sentía tan frustrado como el señor Petrovich. Pero otra preocupación que lo nublaba completamente era su deuda. Cada vez estaba más cerca el día de plazo y habían desaparecido bastantes cuadros. Se temía lo peor.

\- Huye- le decía Pietro- el día de la boda todo el mundo va a estar alborotado. Tendrás margen para coger tus cosas y huir con la paga del señor Iván. Él lo entenderá cuando se lo cuente. Si quieres, te podemos dar unos ahorros que tenemos Wanda y yo.

No se cerraba a ninguna posibilidad. La maleta estaba echa y no le importaba perder algunas de las herramientas siempre que pudiera salir de esa casa. No solo era por aquel problema monetario, la posibilidad de que la pareja feliz estuviera a pocas puertas dolía muchísimo.

Se acogió a la idea de irse con el dinero que le diera Petrovich. Este dijo que podía cancelar su deuda si seguía siendo su pintor, pero no quería envolverlo en un problema y estar enteramente en deuda con él. Iván lo dejo estar y le dio el dinero que le debía y se marchó sin avistar a nadie. Tenía la confianza en que nadie iba a saber a donde iba. No dejaba de tener en mente, durante todo el trayecto andando a su antiguo local, aquel cuadro que hizo para Natasha. Su sonrisa. Su pelo. Tenía cada detalle perfecto de ella bien metido en la sangre. Odiaba amar tanto a alguien que no podía corresponderla, alguien que se estaba muriendo para desgracia de su corazón. Solo entonces pensó que prefería mil veces verla muerta que en brazos de alguien que no fuera suyos. Algo egoísta, pero lo pensaba de verdad.

Cada paso que daba, la alejaba irremediablemente. Y dolía tanto como andar con cristales en la plante de los pies.

Al llegar y ver aquel local desmantelado, sin nada, se le hizo normal. Era como un simple reflejo suyo. El tren que debía coger salía a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que debía dormir ahí. Le costó dormir horrores, las pesadillas lo acosaban irremediablemente. La boda era su mayor pesadilla.

\- ¡¿Steve?!- aquel grito lo despertó. Miró la hora y vio que aún le quedaba una hora para poder coger su tren. Debía salir de inmediato, antes de que llegara la gente a pedir un dinero que no tenía. Después miró a quien la llamaba. Iba vestida con un lujoso vestido blanco que llegaba a arrastrarse por el suelo. No llevaba el velo blanco y su pelo contrastaba gravemente con el vestido. Sus ojos brillaban, amenazando con llorar. Natasha estaba delante de ella, como un ángel caído del cielo.- No puedes marcharte sin mi, por favor

Al ver como en su mano había un pañuelo ensangrentado supo que ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo por llegar ahí, más del que Petrovich le hubiera dejado. Podía ver en la puerta a Pietro, sonriendo. Él debió dar el chivatazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Las campanas sonaban repetidamente, anunciando el inicio del funeral. Toda la gente vestida de negro escuchó entre falsas lágrimas y llanto la misa y dieron sus condolecías al único familiar vivo que quedaba. Pietro sentía que tenía ganas de echarlos a todos la iglesia, pues los únicos que realmente sentían pena de todo lo que estaba pasando eran ellos y no el tal Vindiktor. Al terminar, los únicos que quedaron fueron él, su hermana y Jarvis. No querían ir con toda la comitiva a enterrar el cuerpo. Solo cuando vieron prudente salieron a paso lento hasta el camposanto. Sabían que debían irse rápido a la lectura del testamento, estaban invitados por el mismo notario, pero por ese cariño estaban dispuestos a no ir.

\- ¿Estará bien? ¿En el cielo le darán ese vodka que tanto le gustaba?- preguntaba entre lágrimas Wanda después de depositar una de las flores favoritas

\- Por lo menos se fue contento- intento consolar Jarvis- Y seguro que tendrá esos puros cubanos que fumaba sin que la señorita lo supiera

Pietro ayudó a su hermana para llegar andando hasta la notaria. Eran realmente pocos los que estaban, y la gran mayoría parte de negociantes y aquel hombre. El notario fue quien llegó tarde, apurado pues la carpeta con los cambios recientes no aparecía. La sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que la mayor cantidad iba a los hermanos Maximoff y Jarvis, sin importar los lazos de Romanoff. Todo aquello en lo que habían trabajado les correspondía porque así quería el señor, la casa era enteramente suya.

\- El señor ha sido demasiado amable- la menor no se lo creía. La casa entera, los sirvientes con los que ella había trabajado codo con codo... absolutamente todo les pertenecía. Se paró en frente del cuadro de Natasha Romanoff- Estoy segura de que estarías orgullosa, señorita

\- Ahora si que os dejaría casaros- dijo con un tono de broma Pietro, sentándose en uno de aquellos sofás en los que nunca se hubiera sentado antes- Jarvis, tendremos que ver como se manejan las cosas para no acabar en la ruina

El mayordomo aun no había hablado del asombro, cosa realmente comprensible. Pero no podía dejar de ver el retrato de la señorita. Los tres la echaban de menos, y se enfadaban si también se olvidaban de Steve Rogers, el pintor, pero solo tenían un autorretrato que en su día había robado Natasha sin que este se hubiera enterado.

\- Creo que es momento para que nos cuentes que paso, Pietro. Nos lo debes

Su hermana tenía razón. Él solo se lo contó al señor de la casa, que tuvo una mezcla entre alegría y tristeza de saberlo todo. Pietro solo hizo lo que debía esa mañana, llevar a la señorita, pero ella insistió hasta el cansancio de que debía saber a donde se había ido Steve, a pesar de estar a nada de casarse. Supo al instante que ella lo amaba tanto como él, por lo que la llevó hasta aquel lugar. No esperó ver a su amigo en el suelo durmiendo con un billete de tren al lado de la maleta, pero fue un alivio pues así ella podría despedirse. Estaba realmente mal, necesitaba un médico, pero ella desoyó aquello y Steve tuvo que ver el horror de, después de un beso y palabras de amor, verla desmayada en sus brazos. Ayudó a Pietro a subirla, pero se tuvo que quedar a ajustar cuentas con los cobradores que habían aparecido.

Ese fue el último momento que pudo ver al pintor con vida.

Y ella murió en de camino al hospital.

La boda se volvió funeral y por no dejar al novio como una persona cornuda, mintieron diciendo de la urgencia. Iván se vio totalmente destrozado y no salió de la casa durante un largo periodo donde solo entraba el doctor Banner, quien aseguraba en cada llegada al trío que se estaba muriendo irremediablemente. Y en todo ese momento, Pietro no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, y calló ese secreto tan fuerte como pudo.

No dejaba de imaginar como hubiera sido todo si no hubiera encontrado al pintor ese primer día, si no hubiera llevado a Natasha ese último día a verlo antes de que partiera y todo en medio. Quizás hubiera podido huir y mandar una carta de amor cada tiempo. ¿Vivo? ¿Ella hubiera sobrevivido? Daba igual, ya había pasado y su hermana merecía saber uno de los finales más trágicos que Maximoff había conocido y que, a diferencia de los protagonistas, no dejaría morir.


End file.
